Tree of Life Keeper
Pre-Case Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Introduction Every year, the Sprout of the Tree of Life, much like the Holy Fire, descends to the Spirits of Nature and awakens the world from its wintery sleep. But a great tragedy happened this year - the Sprout was stolen. Follow the raven to a secret passage under the Bridge of Spring. Find the Sprout at the Troll Market and bring it back to the Magic Forest. Stage 1 The Watchmaker troll in the market promises to tell us about the fingerless Sprout thief in exchange for a favour. He wants us to find the artifacts that brought him to the Troll Market a long time ago. Goal: Find the Watchmaker Artifact. Quest Name Goal: Find Frozen Time Clock Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Thaumotrope of Metamorphosis Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Feather of Retaliation Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Pince-nex of Manipulation Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Three-faced Mask Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 The clue about the fingerless thief, who stole the Sprout, brought us to the Sweet Dream Shop. The owner of the shop agrees to point us to the thief if we help him create the Spring Dream. Goal: Find sweets for creating the Spring Dream. Quest Name Goal: Find Sunny Candied Fruit Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Marshmallow Clouds Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Eclair Swans Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Sugared Violets Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find White Chocolate Butterflies Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 The fingerless thief's footprints lead to the Lamp Shop. Its owner needs a lamp that will evoke love. In exchange for our help in creating the unusual lamp, the troll promises to show us where the fingerless thief is hiding. Goal: Assemble the lamp evoking love Quest Name Goal: Find the Lamp of Joy Location: Market Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find the Lamp of Pain Location: Market Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Lamp of Hope Location: Market Rewards: Interlude Longing for Love Goal: Find the Lamp of Longing Location: Market Rewards: Interlude Happy Moments Goal: Find the Lamp of Happiness Location: Market Rewards: Time for Love Goal: Assemble the "Light of Love" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 The first major success in the investigation! Now we know who the fingerless thief is and where to look for him. The owner of the Distorted Mirrors Shop turned out to be the thief. We can't find the owner and the entrance is concealed by numerous illusions. Find a way to dispel the illusions and get inside the mirror shop. The Stolen Sprout of the Tree of Life is inside. Goal: Unlock the Mirror Shop Interlude: Reflection of a Dream Goal: Find the Mirror of Desire Location: Market Rewards: A Shadow from the Subconscious Goal: Find the Mirror of Fear Location: Market Rewards: Interlude A Catalogue of Insomnia Goal: Find the Mirror of Sins Location: Market Rewards: Looking Back Goal: Find the Mirror of the Past Location: Market Rewards: Dreaming of Spring Goal: Find the Mirror of the Future Location: Market Rewards: Interlude Sparkle of Truth Goal: Find the Mirror of True Essence Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The owner of the Mirror Shop stile the Sprout of the Tree of Life hoping that its magic will bring spring back to the Troll Market and help the trolls become human again. But now the Sprout is dying. Only love and dreams of spring can revive it. Find the troll's treasures that they created while dreaming of spring. Goal: Revive the Sprout of the Tree of Life Intoxicating Fragrances Goal: Find the Lily of the Valley Brooch. Location: Market Rewards: In Anticipation of Summer Goal: Find the Summer Messenger Necklace Location: Market Rewards: Interlude Sangiovese Vine Goal: Find the Green Vine RIng Location: Market Rewards: Wings of the Wind Goal: Find the Sparrow's Flight Diadem Rewards: Fragile Magic Goal: Find the Spring Fairy Pendant Location: Market Rewards: Spring Revival Goal: Find the Tree of Life's Sprout Assemble the "Sprout of the Tree of Life" Collection Rewards: Interlude Post-Case You helped return the Sprout of the Tree of Life to the Magic Forest. it has grown, turned green and is covered with fragrant flowers. Now winter will leave the City of Shadows and hearts of its citizens for a long time. Since people of the City have helped the Spirits of Nature, who knows, perhaps the Magic Forest will be opened for visits. The door to the Troll Market is open under the Bridge of Spring. what kind of citizen would live in such a neighborhood? The mystery of the trolls is just beginning. Magic Protection Goal: Assemble the "Spring Chimes" collection Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases